My Romantic Story
by Saskayfr
Summary: First Fic since 4years. Disaat cinta yang datang justru membingungkanmu. "Tak ada yang tau kisah setelah Cinderella atau Putri Salju bertemu dengan pangeran pujaannya, bukan?" Warn: AU, OOC, sangat gaje, SasuFemNaru. DLDR. RnR tolong buat kemajuan hehe...


#3 Maret 2011

"Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?"

"Aku...Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apapun itu, akan aku lakukan."

"Aku hanya ingin, jangan ulangi lagi kesalahanmu yang dulu."

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saskayfr, 20033102

Present

**My Romantic Story**

Pergi, kembali. Itulah kebiasaan kebanyakan orang yang aku temui. Yah, terutama orang itu, atau bisa kubilang 'kekasihku' itu. Aku tak habis pikir, berapa kali ia memintaku untuk kembali menjalin hubungan dengannya. Dan lebih herannya lagi, aku selalu menerimanya. Oh ya, seperti tak ada yang lain saja. Tapi, kali ini ia sangat meyakinkanku. Dan dulu pun, keyakinanku di sia – siakannya...

#4 Maret 2011, Rumahku

"Hey, dobe. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Dia memelukku yang sedang sibuk dengan laptop dari belakang sambil mencium puncak kepalaku.

"Oh, aku hanya sedang membuat tugas. Hanya merangkum tentang sejarah negara kita saja kok. Kau tau kan, teme, guru Iruka hobinya memberi tugas yang tak layak untuk anak kelas 2 SMA. Ini sih namanya tugas buat anak sekolah dasar." Cerocosku yang tanpa henti sambil tetap sibuk mengetik tugasku. Seseorang yang kupanggil 'Teme' yang bernama asli Uchiha Sasuke itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkahku yang sangat kekanak – kanakan dan mengacak rambutku karena gemas.

"Aduh kau ini, dobe. Tapi baguslah kalau kau rajin. Kerjakan yang serius ya dobeku." Katanya sambil mencubit pipiku.

"Iiiiih kau ini, teme. Mana bisa aku serius kalau kau menggangguku begini ah!" geramku padanya yang mencubitku tanpa henti.

"Hahaha. Ya sudah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Katanya sambil melepasku dan membiarkanku serius dengan tugas yang kukerjakan.

#5 Maret 2011, Sekolahku

Jam 6.15 pagi hari Senin. Sangat aneh, kenapa aku datang ke sekolah sepagi ini, padahal jadwal masuk sekolah pun masih 45 menit lagi. Entah karena aku bahagia, atau aku ingin cepat – cepat bertemu dengan teman – temanku. Ya, aku tak sabar ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi 2 hari yang lalu, saat statusku sudah berganti dari 'Single' menjadi 'In a relationship' di jejaring sosialku. Antara bahagia atau bingung, aku pun tak mengerti.

"Ohayou." Sapaku kepada teman – teman yang ada di dalam kelas saat aku memasuki kelasku di Konoha High School dengan ekspresi yang sedih, sangatlah bukan diriku yang biasanya.

"Ohayou, Naruto. Hey – hey, kenapa dengan dirimu hari ini? Kok seperti tidak ceria? Ini sih bukan Naruto namanya. Ayo ceritakan padaku!" Kata seorang temanku, Ino, yang sangat dekat denganku di sekolah dan juga teman sebangkuku selama 2 tahun ini.

"Iya, Naruto. K-kau kenapa?" Tanya temanku lagi bernama Hinata yang mengulang pertanyaan Ino.

"Tak apa kok teman – teman,aku baik – baik saja. Hahaha..." Jawabku sambil tertawa hambar.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong pada sahabatmu, Naruto! Cepat ceritakan pada kami!" Sahut Ino yang sudah mulai tak enak melihat mimik wajahku yang tak karuan.

"Ya ya, aku ceritakan." Kataku yang mulai luluh dengan wajah penasaran mereka.

Aku ceritakan semua dari mulai Sasuke mendekatiku lagi, mulai mengajakku bertemu, mengantarku kemanapun saat aku pergi, dan saat mengajakku menjalin hubungan lagi dengannya. Mereka mendengarkan ceritaku sambil memasang ekspresi yang terheran – heran.

"APA?! Dan kau menerimanya lagi begitu saja?! Bagus sekali kau tidak menceritakannya kepada kami dari kemarin – kemarin." Ino yang mendengar cerita tersebut langsung menyahut dengan nada yang meninggi daripada sebelumnya.

"A-apa kau tidak jera, N-naruto? Kau sudah di sakiti o-olehnya berkali – kali, kan?" Kata Hinata dengan ekspresi kaget di wajahnya.

"Bukan begitu, Hinata. Hanya saja Sasuke sangat meyakinkanku kali ini." Jawabku lirih sembari menghindari bertemu mata dengan salah satu dari mereka berdua.

"Dulu juga kau bicara begitu, Naruto! Dan apa yang dia lakukan? Dia mengecewakanmu, membuang kepercayaanmu! Apalagi yang kau cari darinya?!"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan teman – temanku tersebut tentang semua yang sudah ku ketahui pasti. 'Ya, semua yang dikatakan mereka benar. Tapi, mereka tidak mengerti.' Batinku sambil merenungi apa yang mereka katakan padaku.

Tak terasa, bel masuk pun berbunyi memulai pelajaran hari ini. Aku mulai tidak fokus dengan apa yang dibahas oleh guru di papan tulis depan kelas. Pikiranku menerawang jauh, jauh ke masa lalu yang ku lalui bersamanya, juga masa – masa saat aku benar – benar merasakan kebahagiaannya...

#10 Maret 2011, Restoran

Sudah satu minggu aku menjalin hubungan dengannya. Aku dan dia, Sasuke, tidak banyak mengalami pertengkaran seperti dulu, justru sebaliknya. Sasuke sekarang sangat memperhatikanku, sangat menjagaku dan tidak pernah tidak menghubungiku. Kupikir perkataan teman – temanku waktu itu tidak benar, dia pasti sudah benar – benar serius sekarang denganku.

Sekarang aku sedang duduk, sendirian menunggu temanku yang sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu. Aku berada di restoran bergaya barat. Kursi yang terbuat dari kayu dan meja kaca cantik dihiasi bunga mawar merah dalam vas keramik berwarna putih mengkilat seperti mutiara. Lagu – lagu yang dimainkan di restoran itu pun selalu bergenre slow. Restoran itu dekat dengan sekolah Sasuke, lalu aku memberitahunya kalau aku sedang di restoran itu melalui pesan singkat. Sasuke mendadak seperti sedikit panik saat aku mengirim pesan padanya bahwa aku berada di restoran yang dekat dengan sekolahnya.

"Kenapa kau janjian di restoran itu, dobe? Restorannya kan jauh dari rumahmu." Sasuke yang ada di sekolahnya meneleponku karena aku mengirim pesan tersebut.

"Memang kenapa kalau jauh, teme? Lagi pula aku suka restorannya. Kok kau jadi seperti kaget begitu?" tanyaku yang sedikit curiga pada tingkah lakunya. Padahal dia tau aku memang suka restoran itu dari dulu. "Oh, tapi temanku baru saja bilang tak jadi bertemu. Huft, padahal aku sudah menunggunya." Kataku bohong padanya, aku ingin mencari tahu apa yang dia sembunyikan.

"Oh ya sudah, kalau begitu. Kau pulang saja, dobe sayang. Ini sudah mau sore kan." Katanya disana dengan nada yang tiba – tiba melembut, tapi masih sedikit panik.

"Iya teme iya aku mau pulang. Ya sudah aku tutup ya dadah teme."

"Hati – hati, dobe." Dan telfon pun ditutup.

Tak lama setelah aku selesai menelfon Sasuke, temanku datang. Dia duduk di kursi yang ada hadapanku. Setelah melepas rindu dengan pelukan singkat, aku menceritakan semua hal yang kulalui selama ini, dan juga menceritakan kejadian tadi saat Sasuke menelfonku...

"Jadi, kau sekarang sedikit curiga atau memang sangat curiga padanya?" Tanyanya padaku dengan ekspresi yang sedikit bingung.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, Sakura. Aku bingung, padahal dia tau ini restoran favoritku, tapi dia begitu terkejut waktu aku bilang aku disini. Suaranya seperti panik, seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu." Jawabku pada Sakura dengan suara parau. "Tunggu sebentar, ada pesan ke handphoneku." Kataku.

Aku mulai semakin curiga dengan Sasuke. Tak sadar aku menjadi berekspresi semakin curiga saat aku melihat pesan tersebut.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Sakura yang melihat ekspresiku menjadi bertanya – tanya.

"Dia, mengirim pesan padaku." Jawabku datar. Lalu aku memperlihatkan pesan tersebut kepadanya.

'Apa kau sudah pulang? – Sasuke'

"Naruto, ini sangat jelas kalau dia menyembunyikan sesuatu padamu."

Saat Sakura berkata demikian, aku malah memperhatikan jalanan di luar kaca restoran. Aku tidak mendengar apa yang ia katakan padaku. Dan kemudian, saat aku masih memperhatikan orang – orang di jalanan, aku melihat Sasuke. Ya, itu Sasuke! Aku hendak berdiri, menghampirinya keluar. Tapi, aku melihatnya merangkul seorang wanita. Ya, aku terbelalak melihat hal tersebut. Dan Sakura pun memanggilku, penasaran dengan ekspresiku.

"Naruto! Hey! Kau kenapa lagi sih? Ada apa diluar?" Sakura mulai sedikit teriak karena aku tidak menyahutnya sedari tadi.

"I-itu...dia..." kataku tergagap menjawab perkataannya, aku masih terlalu kaget untuk berbicara.

"Siapa, Naruto?! Sia-pa..." Sakura awalnya sedikit bingung dan penasaran, lalu dia melihat ke arah yang kulihat. Dia melihat Sasuke, ya, yang bersama seorang wanita. Dan Sasuke merangkulnya, tertawa bahagia bersama wanita itu. Sakura pun berhenti bicara, dia ikut terdiam.

"Sakura, apa yang kulihat itu, benar? Itu Sasuke, kan?" Tanyaku yang ingin memastikan apa yang kulihat sesaat yang lalu.

"Iya, Naruto, itu dia." Jawabnya dengan suara pelan, tak tega melihatku seperti sekarang ini.

Aku berjalan dengan cepat keluar, menyusul Sasuke dan wanita yang bersamanya itu. Air mataku mulai berjatuhan, mengalir di pipiku. Sakura terkejut, dia langsung berteriak padaku.

"Kau mau apa, Naruto?!"

"Aku mau menyusulnya, aku mau meminta penjelasan. Apa maksudnya seperti ini sekarang?! Aku muak!" Aku berlari keluar restoran itu sambil gemetar. Sasuke belum jauh dari jangkauanku, saat sudah dekat aku tarik dia dari belakang.

"Sasuke! Kau sedang apa disini?! Selingkuh hah?!" Teriakku padanya sambil berlinang air mata.

"Naruto." Dia sangat terkejut melihatku disini. Mukanya langsung pucat pasi, tak bisa berkata apa – apa lagi.

"Siapa wanita ini hem?! Dasar buaya! Kukira kau sudah berubah, yah, mungkin berubah, tapi berubah semakin buruk!" Kata – kataku langsung menusuknya hingga ia tak dapat membalas perkataanku. Wanita itu tiba – tiba maju, melihatku dengan tatapan tajam menantang.

"Hey, kau pacarnya ya? Oh, perkenalkan, aku teman Sasuke, maksudku teman yang akan menggantikan posisimu menjadi pacarnya dalam waktu dekat. Salam kenal, Naru-chan!" Kata wanita itu dengan percaya diri. Dia tersenyum licik padaku.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Aku sudah semakin tak terkendali. Aku sudah muak sekarang. Saatnya mengakhiri semuanya.

"Sudah. Cukup, Karin." Kata Sasuke yang mulai menghentikan wanita itu.

"Jangan seperti itu, Sasuke. Kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau kau mau memutuskan hubungan dengannya, lagipula selama ini kau terpaksa menjalin hubungan itu." Wanita yang bernama Karin itu membicarakan kenyataan yang ternyata pernah dibicarakan Sasuke dulu. Dia membuatnya terdengar seperti sengaja memaparkannya di depanku dan perkataannya sukses menamparku.

"Jadi, selama ini, kau..." Air mataku sudah mulai mengalir lagi. Aku mulai sulit berkata apapun. "Baik, Sasuke! Aku muak. Kita sudahi saja semua sandiwaramu!" Aku pun berlari menjauh dari mereka, tanpa arah dan tujuan. Tanpa sadar aku sudah berlari ke arah jalan raya yang sedikit lengang. Saat aku berlari di tengah jalan raya tersebut, sebuah sepeda motor yang melaju kencang tak melihat kedatanganku dan menabrakku dengan suara yang keras. Sasuke yang berada disana, Tenten yang baru saja menyusulku keluar restoran, juga wanita bernama Karin itu, melihatku tertabrak. Sang pengendara terkejut, dan langsung kabur membawa sepeda motornya melaju secepat mungkin. Aku terbaring dengan darah yang mulai mengucur di kepalaku juga kaki dan tanganku.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yang melihat kejadian tersebut sontak menghampiriku. Dia langsung membopongku menuju mobilnya. Tapi Sakura yang juga melihat kejadian itu segera menghampiri Sasuke dengan ekspresi marah dan geram seperti ingin menelannya hidup - hidup.

"Hey, Sasuke! Kau pikir kau bisa menebus kesalahanmu dengan menolongnya?! Kemarikan Naruto! Biar aku yang membawanya ke rumah sakit." Sakura mengambil tubuhku yang tak sadarkan diri secara paksa. "Kau pulang saja bersama wanita murahanmu! Kau sudah tidak dibutuhkan oleh Naruto lagi, Uchiha Sasuke!" Katanya kepada Sasuke yang tak dapat berkata apapun. Sakura pun segera berlari menuju mobilnya dan membawaku ke rumah sakit terdekat. Sasuke dan wanita itu hanya berjalan kembali ke mobil Sasuke, tapi wanita itu tidak menunjukan muka bersalah sama sekali walaupun sudah melihatku terluka parah...

Secercah cahaya menyilaukan pandanganku. Tapi, dimana aku sekarang? Tempat ini begitu kosong, gelap, dan cahaya itu muncul begitu terang dan jauh dari jangkauanku. Aku mencoba bangkit, mendekati datangnya cahaya tersebut. Ternyata cahaya itu sebuah jalan, dan aku masuk ke dalamnya. Lalu, semua berubah. Tempat ini sangat terang, bersih, terlihat seperti lorong panjang yang damai diiringi ukiran – ukiran indah di tiap sisi tembok yang kulewati, dan juga penuh dengan kerlap – kerlip cahaya dari butiran – butiran seperti kristal di langit – langit lorong. Di ujung sana ada seseorang. Setelah kulihat lebih dekat, ternyata, itu ibuku! Aku menatapnya dengan bekaca – kaca. Aku langsung menerjang tubuh ibuku yang putih dan cantik itu, memeluknya seakan tak ingin kehilangannya.

"Ibu! Aku merindukanmu, bu!"

"Naruto, anakku sayang. Ibu juga merindukanmu." Ibu memelukku sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasa, senyuman yang membuatku tenang.

"Ibu, kita ada dimana?" Tanyaku yang mulai sadar kembali sedang berada di tempat yang tak ku ketahui. Dan, ibuku sudah tiada, tapi kenapa sekarang ia ada di hadapanku?

"Ini adalah lorong di antara Kehidupan dunia dan Kehidupan yang selanjutnya. Kau sedang sekarat sekarang, Naruto." Jawabnya dengan senyum seperti biasa.

Aku terkejut. Apa aku sudah mati? Apa aku tak bisa hidup kembali? "Maksud ibu, aku sudah mati?" suaraku bergetar hebat.

"Belum, sayangku. Kau masih bisa memilih. Ibu hanya bertugas untuk menjemputmu, jika kau memilih untuk ikut bersama ibu dan ayah, dan juga keluarga kita yang lain."

Aku bingung. Aku masih bisa memilih jika aku masih ingin hidup? Sebenarnya, untuk apa aku hidup? Semua keluargaku, ayah dan ibu, sudah berada di dekatku. Bukankah itu hal yang selama ini aku inginkan? Tapi, aku pikirkan kembali. Walaupun sekarang aku sekarat karena Sasuke, walaupun aku sangat ingin membuatnya merasa bersalah telah mengkhianatiku, aku tak ingin dan tak bisa bila tak melihatnya lagi. Lagi pula, aku memiliki banyak teman yang menyayangiku, yang akan bersedih jika kehilanganku untuk selamanya. Aku akhirnya mengambil keputusan.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu, Naruto?" Tanyanya padaku dengan senyum yang tetap mengembang di wajahnya.

"Ibu, maafkan aku. Aku, sangat ingin bersama ibu, bersama ayah, bersama yang lain. Tapi, aku belum bisa meninggalkan kehidupanku, bu, masih banyak hal yang harus aku selesaikan. Lagi pula, aku masih memiliki banyak orang yang sayang padaku, yang belum mau kehilanganku. Maafkan aku, ibu. Aku masih belum puas dengan apa yang sudah aku kerjakan selama ini." Aku berbicara dengan suara yang bergetar hebat, air mata dan senyuman di wajahku muncul begitu saja. Ibuku yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum padaku. Akhirnya aku sadar mengapa aku sangat merindukannya.

"Tak apa – apa, anakku. Kau memilih apa yang terbaik untukmu. Ibu akan mendukung apapun pilihanmu. Sekarang kembalilah, sebelum kau tak memiliki kesempatan lagi." Jawabnya sambil mencium keningku, tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Tiba – tiba semua menghilang perlahan, ibuku menghilang layaknya abu yang ditiup angin kencang, lorong tersebut seperti terhisap ke dalam kegelapan, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai merasakan di sekitar tubuh dan kepalaku, kegelapan pun kembali menelimutiku dan membawaku kembali ke ragaku, kembali ke kehidupan...

#11 Maret 2011, Rumah Sakit

Jiwaku mulai kembali ke ragaku. Sakit, itu yang kurasakan, dan lama kelamaan sakit itu semakin terasa olehku. Aku mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit itu. Perlahan tapi pasti aku membuka mataku, walaupun rasanya agak sulit dan berat sekali.

"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah. Berhentilah membuatku khawatir, dobe!" Seseorang berada di sebelahku, memegang tanganku yang disuntikan oleh sebuah alat rumah sakit, memandangku dengan sangat khawatir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke?" Kataku lirih. Suaraku sedikit menghilang karena tenggorokanku yang begitu kering.

"Tentu saja menunggumu sadar, dobe! Kau pikir apa yang ku lakukan?" Nadanya sedikit meninggi sekarang. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Berlari ke tengah jalan raya seperti itu! Apa kau gila?"

"Aku melakukan hal gila juga karena ulahmu kan." Jawabku pelan dengan senyum tersungging di bibirku.

Sasuke hanya terdiam merunduk, menyadari bahwa perbuatanku itu karena kesalahannya, mungkin. Aku mulai bisa mengendalikan diriku lagi setelah melalui masa – masa sekaratku. Aku memilih untuk hidup karena aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini. Ya, dan aku harus kuat menghadapinya.

Saat suasana hening mulai menghampiri ruangan ini, tiba – tiba pintu terbuka dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk menyadarkanku dan Sasuke dari lamunan kami masing – masing. Seseorang datang dengan tergesa – gesa dan menunjukan raut mukanya yang marah sekaligus geram.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, brengsek?! Tak cukupkah kau melihat Naruto menderita seperti ini? Dasar bajingan kau!" Sakura yang membuka pintu tersebut langsung melontarkan kekesalannya pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Apa salah kalau aku mengkhawatirkannya?" Jawabnya dengan nada yang sedikit menunjukan kekhawatirannya, walaupun dia berusaha untuk tetap terlihat dingin.

"Ya, salah besar! Kau sudah membuatnya sekarat, dan sekarang kau berani – beraninya datang kesini. Dengar ya, DIA SEKARAT KARENA KAU, UCHIHA SASUKE! Camkan itu dalam otakmu!" Teriaknya kepada Sasuke yang membuatnya naik pitam.

"Ya, aku tau aku membuatnya menderita, aku tau aku yang membuatnya seperti ini! Dan aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku. Aku sudah melepaskan wanita pengganggu itu, aku tau aku salah, sangat salah pada Naruto. Aku sadar kalau aku brengsek, bajingan, atau apapun! Setelah semua kejadian ini, aku sadar aku tak bisa kehilangannya. Apa menurutmu aku salah berpikir begitu?!" Sasuke mulai sedikit teriak dan mengeluarkan semua yang ada dalam pikirannya kepada Sakura.

Aku terkejut. Pertama kalinya aku melihat Sasuke semarah itu. Dan matanya menunjukan kalau dia berkata jujur. Mataku mulai berkaca – kaca, mendengar semua kata – kata yang baru ia katakan.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menebusnya dengan cara seperti itu?! Sudah terlambat, Sa-"

"Cukup!" Teriakku memotong perdebatan mereka, dan mereka berdua langsung menatapku. "Sudah cukup, Sakura." Kataku lirih. "Bolehkah aku berbicara disini?"

Mereka hanya terdiam, memandangku dengan tatapan yang sudah tidak menunjukan amarah yang membara. Mereka mendengarkan kata – kataku yang meluncur perlahan.

"Jujur, maafkan aku,Sasuke. Aku memang benci padamu, aku muak kau selalu mengulangi kesalahan yang membuatku tak dapat mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Aku bosan mendengarmu meminta maaf padaku, meminta untuk menjalin hubungan yang menyakitkan itu denganku. Tapi, maafkan aku, Sakura. Aku memang benci padanya, menderita karenanya, tapi aku tetap mencintainya. Karena itu aku tak pernah menolak untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya. Aku percaya kau bisa berubah, Sasuke. Maka, jangan terus sia – siakan kepercayaanku padamu. Tolong mengertilah, Sakura." Aku mengatakan semua yang ada dalam pikiranku. Hatiku sudah mulai tenang sedikit demi sedikit. Sasuke hanya memandangku dengan sedikit senyuman tulus di wajahnya. Sakura mendekatiku, duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang rumah sakitku.

"Apa kau serius, Naruto? Aku hanya tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini terus." Sakura memandangku dengan tatapan iba juga khawatir.

"Sakura, aku kan sahabatmu. Aku tau aku akan bahagia bersama Sasuke suatu hari nanti, dan aku percaya itu. Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Kataku sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Ah baiklah, Naruto. Aku mempercayaimu." Sakura menyerah, lalu berdiri mendekati Sasuke dan menunjuk – nunjuknya. " Tapi jangan senang dulu, Uchiha. Jika aku mengetahui bahwa kau menyakitinya lagi, tak akan ada kesempatan kedua."

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku kali ini, Sakura. Pegang janjiku." Kata sasuke dengan sedikit tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, aku masih banyak urusan sekarang. Aku pergi sekarang karena ada Sasuke yang bisa menjagamu." Dia berjalan menuju pintu.

"Hey, Sasuke, rawat dia baik – baik. Sekarang aku mempercayaimu. Awas saja kalau kau mengkhianatinya, brengsek." Lanjutnya dengan sedikit geram lalu keluar dari ruangan dan menutup pintu.

Sasuke duduk di kursi sebelah ranjangku. Suasana hening kembali mendatangi kami. Aku yang masih mencoba mencerna kejadian barusan menjadi sedikit kikuk untuk berbicara, namun akhirnya aku memberanikan diri.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Kau, hmm, serius dengan perkataanmu tadi?"

"Yang mana?"

"Perkataanmu tadi kepada Sakura tentang menebus kesalahanmu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir untuk apa aku menunggumu hingga sadar?"

Aku mulai sedikit kebingungan dengan jawabannya yang datar. "Aku hanya, takut, kau sebenarnya hanya ingin menebus kesalahanmu tanpa ada rasa padaku." Pancingku.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tak bisa kehilanganmu. Menurutmu, apa itu bukan cinta? Kau pikir menunggu satu minggu itu tidak membuatku khawatir? Aku hampir kena serangan jantung, dobe."

"Jangan berlebihan, teme. Tap- HAH?! SATU MINGGU?! Ya tuhan, lalu apa saja yang kau lakukan selama menungguku?" Aku terkejut mendengar dia menungguku selama itu.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia merunduk sebentar, kemudian menatapku dan memegang tanganku. "Hanya menunggumu hingga sadar, di kursi ini, di tempat ini, karena aku tak bisa melakukan apapun jika melihatmu yang hanya tertidur tak berdaya karena kesalahanku. Maafkan aku, Naruto. Beri aku satu kesempatan. Aku berjanji aku takkan menyakitimu seperti ini, seperti dulu."

Perkataan Sasuke kali ini berhasil membuat air mataku meluncur deras dan senyumku pun berkembang. Aku bahagia, ya, menangis bahagia. Cintaku ternyata terbalaskan, walaupun aku harus berkorban sedemikian rupa.

"Teme." Kataku lirih. "Aku pegang janjimu, dan aku percaya kau takkan mengingkarinya. Sekarang, bisa tolong aku?"

"Apapun, dobe. Akan aku laksanakan." Jawabnya mantap.

"Sekarang, aku lapar. Jadi, tolong minta makanan kepada susternya yaaa. Hihihi." Kataku sambil tertawa.

"Kau ini dasar dobe!" Katanya sambil mendengus. "Baiklah, aku ambilkan, jangan banyak bergerak, dobe." Dia mencubit pipiku dengan keras.

"Aww. Sakit, teme jelek!" Aku mengaduh sejadinya, lalu dia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hahaha. Maafkan aku, tuan putri." Katanya sambil tertawa, mendekatiku dan mencium keningku dengan lembut. Bibirnya mendekati telingaku, lalu ia berbisik,

"Aku mencintaimu, dobe."

Setelah itu dia keluar ruangan untuk meminta makanan. Meninggalkanku yang sedang tersipu karenanya...

#1 Juni 2011, Taman

Aku sedang duduk di bangku taman di depan air mancur yang besar. Air mancur itu berada di tengah taman. Di sekeliling air mancur itu tumbuh dedaunan dan bunga yang berwarna – warni. Taman ini dipenuhi dengan banyak anak – anak kecil yang bermain, juga banyak sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati suasana nyaman di taman tersebut.

Apa yang kulakukan disini? Ya, menunggu Sasuke, tentu saja. Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit 2 bulan lalu, hubungan kami sangatlah baik. Sasuke benar – benar menepati janjinya. Dia menjadi sangat perhatian padaku. Aku hanya sakit flu saja dia langsung menjengukku. Waktunya banyak ia luangkan untukku. Seperti sekarang ini...

"Hey dobe, kenapa kau datang lebih cepat dari perjanjian kita?"

"Hehehe. Memangnya tidak boleh ya, teme?"

"Tak apa – apa, hanya saja biasanya kan kau terlambat." Sasuke duduk di sebelahku. Dia memakai kaos polos berwarna biru gelap, celana Jeans berwarna biru terang, dan sepatu converse abu – abu. Penampilan Sasuke seperti biasa.

Sasuke terus memandangku dengan tatapan yang sedikit aneh. Aku mulai merasa risih karena perlakuannya tersebut. Tiba – tiba ia merangkul pinggangku dan berbisik di telingaku.

"Kau cantik hari ini, Naruto."

Yap, dia berhasil membuatku tersipu. Memang sih aku mempercantik diriku untuk hari ini. Karena tak biasanya aku memakai dress panjang tanpa lengan berwarna merah tua dan bermotif bunga – bunga berwarna oranye, dengan wedges setinggi 5 senti berwarna oranye mirip seperti warna bunga di bajuku yang berbahan beludru, juga tas hitam kecil panjang yang aku gantung di pundakku. Hal yang sangat tak biasa ku pakai.

"Teme..."

"Hn?"

"Berhentilah menciumku. Banyak anak kecil melihat kita." Kataku yang mulai risih dengan tatapan para anak kecil yang melihat Sasuke mencium pipi dan puncak kepalaku tak henti – henti.

"Hn, biarkan saja, toh nanti kalo mereka sudah besar juga merasakannya kan." Jawabnya datar sambil terus menciumku.

Dan hari – hari seperti itu terus berlanjut, hingga tak mengenal waktu. Mungkin memang tak selamanya mulus, tapi ia selalu mengalah untukku, dan aku pun meminta maaf padanya jika kami sedang tidak sejalan. Kau tau, tak ada yang tau kisah selanjutnya tentang Cinderella atau Putri Salju setelah bersama dengan pangeran pujaannya, bukan? Dan kami, akan mencari kisah kami selanjutnya...


End file.
